Betrayal of Secrets
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: Three teams, one mission. And that's to stop the villains from taking over the world. "One, two, three. There's three of you, and four of us." "Technically, they've got me. So we're even." *Will update summary as story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**_This is set in the normal POM world, with OCs here and there, and characters may become OOC. Note that ranks, positions and of such are according to this (made-up) universe, and no other._**

 ** _Dreamworks, and the Penguins of Madagascar movie or series belong to their respective owners. Any mentioned events, timelines, and persons, are merely a coincidence and if not, were not intentional._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _0223, Monday_

 _Unknown Location_

One paw rested lightly on the table while the other pressed into the intercom. "Killer, report to head office, immediately. I repeat, Killer McCrae from Task Force 203, report to head office immediately." The sturdy looking, older otter wearing the insignia of a general on his hat, took his paw off the device and sat back in the over sized office chair, waiting patiently for one of his best agents to arrive. It wasn't a rare instance for a general to be calling in one of his trusted agents to do as some of the workers would jokingly call 'dirty work', but to call in Killer?

THE Killer McCrae, named so because his mother (a retired agent) _knew_ that he would excel in the black operations division. How true that became, even earning Killer some medals of service and the respect and fear of his fellow agents.

So, who would be crazy enough to wake Agent Killer on a supposed rest day? No one.

Of course, no one would dare counter against General Ram Otterein either, who was currently waiting for the agent in the dead of the morning. He was the same otter who led one of the forces in the Alliance of Specialized Units Reserved for the Protection of all Animals, ASURPA for short. Also the very same mammal who had been working all night and into the morning on a case he was dreading to reveal. But this was not a case that had to wait for approval. Whether the Central Board of Military Forces agreed or not, General Otterein was going through with this mission on his name right away. All he had to do was hand it over to Killer.

It was not long before an otter with pure black fur, holding a used grenade, came strolling in. His empty paw raised to his forehead, right next to the unmarked hat on top of his head.

Apparently, General Otterein was not the only one awake at the unearthly hour, which made him speculatively stare at the grenade before saluting back. Killer noticed the glance, but still played with the grenade, looking unusually excited for a run around base.

"You called, General Sir?" The older otter nodded and stood up, starting to pace around the room.

"Yes I did, Agent McCrae. I have this important mission for you to do, and I want it a success as soon as possible."

"Of course, Sir." Killer still played with the grenade, switching his gaze from his superior to the papers on the table. "What is it about?"

"Frank Stein, McCrae." Killer froze, slowly placing the grenade on the table before looking up at the general.

"Stein, Sir?" His eyes moved to back of the picture frame on the table. "Wasn't he the one who killed Ca," Killer kept quiet when General Otterein slammed his right paw on the wooden surface.

"Never, ever, mention her, McCrae. Have you not learned your lesson the last time you said that? Or would you like another _try_?" The agent hung his head, almost gulping at the deadly tone directed at him.

"Sorry sir, I was just…never mind, sir. Please continue with mission status."

"Yes, the mission. As I was saying, McCrae, intelligence have spotted that lousy good for nothing misfit of a badger in Mexico and I want you to get him and put him in jail."

"Is that, allowed, sir? I mean, we all know he's wanted in tons of states, but are we allowed to arrest him in Mexico?"

"I don't care, McCrae. I want that loafer in UFAM's jail! He's going to pay for what he did, and he will."

Killer nodded solemnly. "Yes, Sir. I have never failed a mission, and it will not start now, nor will it ever."

"I do love reassurance, McCrae, but I believe you have a criminal to catch?"

"Yes, sir!" Killer saluted his leader before marching out the door, the grenade in paw. General Otterein stared at the closed door before sighing and dropping his head onto his paws, feeling the exhaustion catch up to him. He let out another sigh and got up, only to knock over the picture frame. It was the only picture the prestigious officer owned, so he knew exactly what is was, and how important it was to him.

The picture was of a young, female otter wearing a hat, like General Ram's except it had pink trimming and a stitched on star.

"I promise, dear, vengeance will be done in your honor." General Otterein sighed again, took one more look at the picture, a sad smile on his face, before keeping the photo and attending to his other duties.

* * *

 _0836, Sunday_

 _Central Park Zoo, Manhattan, NY_

"Julien! Helloooo? I'm standing right here, in this spot here, as in right here! Julien!? Agh!" Marlene waved about as she pointed to the area near her feet. She just about gave up when the self-conceited lemur disappeared from view with his team. Marlene wrung her paws down and crossed them as she walked away. "I can't believe him! How dare he talk about me when I was just right in front of him!" Marlene shook her head in disgust and proceeded faster, wanting to get out of the cold.

It was a winter afternoon in Central Park and the Asian otter was on her way back from her visit to her cousins, the badgers Stacy and Becky, when she heard her lemur neighbors talking about her. Marlene shook her head to forget the disgraceful words and pulled her scarf closer around her neck. "The nerve of some people…"

"The nerve of who, darling?" The otter looked up to see Darla the baboon seated on the wall of her enclosure sipping something warm from her cup. Marlene waved to her friend.

"Oh nothing, Darla. How's your first winter here so far? I'm guessing cold and frosty?" Darla grinned and put the cup down.

"Quite the opposite, honey. We're actually not feeling much of the chilly winds, maybe a little but still." She shrugged.

"Compared to your old habitat, huh?"

"Yes, dear. What about you? How are ya enjoying your winter?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Drinking hot cocoa, buying, making and wrapping presents for everyone here, decorating my habitat," Marlene shrugged, "the works. I'm actually just on my way to finish the final batch." She held up some ribbon she had gotten from her cousins that she was planning to use. "So I should be done by tonight and have enough time to rest before I'm being called on to help arrange the decorations.

"Are you alright though? You don't seem happy ta me."

"Well," Marlene sighed and glanced at the snowy ground beneath her feet, "I do miss some of my old friends. I've been wanting to visit them, but you know the rules."

Darla frowned, racking her brain to find out what the otter was talking about. "What rules? I don't remember any rules about visiting other animals. Don't the penguins and lemurs get out a lot?"

"We," the otter paused, before collecting herself, not wanting to tell Darla about her _condition_ since it was obvious the baboon didn't know,"I'm not really allowed to go outside unless it's an emergency." Well, technically, she had been cured of her other... _personality,_ long before this, but she wanted to be careful. There was just no trusting Kowalski sometimes, no matter how much he begged.

"But this is an emergency, girl! You need to spend time with your friends this Christmas."

"Well, yes but, I've been busy lately, so I couldn't really call them up."

"So have I, but at least I got to hang out with my gals."

"Really? What have you been doing?"

"Would you believe that me and my gals went to the dolphin habitat with the other girls for a swim?" Marlene shook her head, glad that they were finally off the latest topic.

"No, I wouldn't. Shouldn't it be freezing in the water?"

"Have you forgotten, girl?"

"Huh?" Darla sighed and jumped down to stand beside the small animal.

"Remember? Your penguin friends turned up the heater a notch more so that we wouldn't have to freeze."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot."

"Marlene! Marlene!" Private called to the otter as he waved a violet envelope. "Marlene!" Darla and Marlene turned to the penguin as he stopped before the otter and caught his breath. "Phew. I made it. Marlene, I have-" Private was about to give the letter to the otter when Skipper, along with Kowalski and Rico, stopped a few feet away.

"Get back here, Private!" Skipper ordered as he spotted the younger.

"Here. It's yours." Private shoved the letter to Marlene and hid behind her. "Save me please."

"Marlene," Skipper turned his voice into a notch lower, trying to place his anger on the otter, "I think that maybe you should hand over Private and the letter you're holding?"

"But it's my letter."

"How would you know that?"

"It says 'Marlene' over here." Marlene pointed to a set of letters on the envelope.

"You can read?" Kowalski asked incredulously.

"Just my name. I like how the 'M' is all squiggly and stuff. Oh, and the name of my best friend." Marlene pointed to another set of letters.

"What's her name?" Private was curious as he peeked over her shoulder.

"Selena. She's really nice. Oh, I wonder why she sent me a letter." Marlene was about to open it, but she frowned when she noticed the rip at the top, and no letter inside. She looked around and spotted the letter, which was on the ground by her feet, before looking up at the others.

"Why has it already been opened?" Skipper, Kowalski and Rico looked away, whistling.

"Um…" Private fiddled with his flippers. "You see, Marlene…"

 _5 minutes ago_

 _Penguin Habitat HQ, Central Park Zoo_

Private jumped into the penguins' HQ waving a violet envelope in the air.

"Skippah, look, I got-"

"I think we should make just one more tunnel, just to be sure, Kowalski. Perhaps around this area." The leader was speaking to his lieutenant, Kowalski. Both penguins were hunched over a map of the zoo that was placed on a table with drinks and a bucket of tuna nearby.

"Skippah." Private tried again and clutched the envelope to his chest. "Skippah, I got a-"

"Are you sure, Skipper? We did just finish escape tunnel number 14. Maybe we should just stop for the moment and rest for a while."

"Are you telling me what to do, soldier?"

"Skippah?" Private's right foot was already tapping and his flippers were crossed, a clear sign that the penguin was getting impatient.

"No, that was just a suggestion. Besides, I think Rico needs a break." Kowalski gestured to the slightly mute penguin sitting by the corner with a hard hat on.

Rico nodded. "Uh-huh." He sipped from a juice box.

"Especially after last few incidents, I think we all need a break."

"SKIPPAH!" Private screamed as the other three turned to look at him. The penguin immediately covered his beak. "Oops." Skipper crossed his flippers and looked at him.

"Do you need something, Private?"

"Well, um, yes. I just got a letter from a raven that was supposed to be for-"

"Letter from a raven?" Kowalski scoffed. "How old fashioned."

"Can I see that, Private?" Before Private could respond, Skipper snatched the letter and looked at it.

"Um, actually, it's for Marlene?" Skipper turned to the boy with a questioning look.

"Marlene? Then why did you bring it here?"

"She wasn't home."

"Did you check the other habitats, Private?" Kowalski raised a flipper. "Most especially the lemur habitat?"

"Why would she go to the lemurs, Kowalski?" Skipper asked haughtily as Kowalski shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion, sir."

Private furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "Anyway," Kowalski and Skipper turned back to him, "I noticed that she wasn't home, so I came here hoping that she would be here." Private looked around. "I guess she's not."

"Rico, letter opener please." Rico chucked up the requested item and Skipper caught it and used it to rip the top of the envelope apart.

"Skippah, what are you doing?"

"Opening the letter, Private. What else do you think I'm doing?"

"But, it's for Marlene."

"She wouldn't mind, would she?"

"But Skippah-"

"Stop whining, Private." Skipper threw the envelope away and read the letter.

"It's not your letter, Skippah!" Private grabbed the letter and envelope and ran out.

"Private!" Skipper glared after him. "Get back here!"

"No! Marlene!"

"Get him!" Skipper pointed after the penguin.

 _Present Time..._

"I should have just looked for you instead." Private looked at Marlene apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Private." Marlene waved the penguin away with a smile. "Skipper would find a way to get the letter anyway. What are you going to do?" She shrugged as Skipper glared at her.

"You don't know anything about me, Marlene."

The otter smirked and waved the letter. "I do know that you're just dying to know what's written here."

"Can we just go to Mason and Phil already?" Marlene nodded with a giggle.

"Guess wishes do come true, hey?" Darla told the otter with a grin. Marlene blinked and looked at her.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to hear from your friends, right, Marlene?"

"Oh yeah! You're right!" Marlene grinned. "Bye Darla!" Marlene waved after the primate, who waved back and sipped from her cup as the penguins followed Marlene.

Darla took another sip as she frowned at the group, her eyes trained specifically on the violet letter. "Good luck, darling. With the bad aura that letter's giving off," the baboon shivered, and not from the cold, "you're going ta need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene was getting strangely jittery as she waited for Phil to finish his 'talk', a show of hand movement called ASL or American Sign Language, with Mason. It was strange because one, this was the first ever letter that she had gotten from her old home, and two, there was just no shaking Skipper off her case since he said that all documents that went in and out of the zoo were to be _monitored_ by his team.

Still she was more interested to find out what Selena had to say in the letter.

"So, what does it say, Phil?" Marlene inquired hopefully as the mentioned simian looked up from the letter. The chimp turned to Mason, a frown on both their faces. "Mason?"

Mason sighed after a while then gestured to the penguins. "Do you really want them to hear, Marlene?"

The otter shrugged. "It's fine. As long as I get to hear what she says." Phil nodded at the otter before turning back to Mason, doing his usual hand signing, which Mason gratefully translated.

"'Yellow! Sel here, Marley. Miss me?

Anyway, it has been so boring without you here. We are dying here without you. I'm serious. I know this has been the first letter I have written to you so far, and I am sorry.

I am also sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but after you left, your mom and dad went into a depression mode. There was nothing any of us, or even me, and you know how I am, could do to bring your parents back to normal. Eventually, the keepers took note of their decrease in productivity and sent them to the zoo in Brooklyn. Nothing much, but you know Monterey likes to maintain their youthful nature, so almost every animal must be a pup.'"

Mason paused and everyone turned to Marlene, whose clasped paws had dropped to her sides and a sad look had replaced her excited one.

"They're, gone?"

Private stepped toward the otter and patted her as she looked at him. "It's alright, Marlene. I know how you feel. My parents had to be transferred too when I was still in my down feathers. Just know that you're not alone and you'll be fine." Marlene smiled a bit and hugged Private.

"Thank you, Private." Private nodded with a smile and Marlene turned to the chimps. "Is that it, guys?"

"No. There's more." Phil started ASL-ing again.

"'But no need to mull over that, Marls. They're actually quite happy there, because that's where their old friends are. Like Hayley, Kevin, oh, and Unky too! Remember him and the pumpkin pies?'" Marlene giggled.

"I sure do."

"'As I was trying to write, um, well, Delancy and Lavender are with me right now, annoying me to write their names in this letter, and yes they are finally here. They said hi, by the way. As I was trying to write, since your parents are gone, I am now in charge of the zoo. Big job, huh? I mean, why give me the job? Why not Chase, or Brandon, or Mikey, and the list goes on, but I only have one explanation. Your brothers are huge loafers. They cannot do anything right. Yeah, I wrote that, no one else. So, I guess I am in charge. I am training the others, mostly the boys, along with Cece and Lav. It is the one reason why I could not write sooner.

But never mind that, now for the good news! Chase is finally getting some sense, so by the time I finish this letter, he would be the official Guardian of the Zoo, Aquarium in this case, which means I pass the 'crown' to him. He is now the leader, and I guess you should be proud because it was the elders who chose him. I was just a temporary substitute. Well, that is all for now.

BTW, Lavender is on her way to Central Park Zoo, where you are currently situated at, and Delancy too will be right over for the Christmas season. They are spending Christmas with you. I will follow right after I finish lecturing Chase and other things that I need to settle first.

Hope to see you soon, and until next time,

Selena.

P.S. Don't let Lavender and Delancy go overboard with anything, and I mean ANYTHING. Thank you, bestie.'"

Phil folded the letter and gave it to Mason, who gave it to Marlene. "And that's it, Marlene."

"They're coming." Marlene slowly started smiling as she gripped the letter. "They're coming!" Marlene turned to Private and grabbed the penguin by his flippers. "They're coming to visit me, Private!"

"Well, that's nice that they're visiting you. But-"

"Oh no." Marlene had on a worried look."I don't have enough presents. I need to get some." She turned to Skipper, Kowalski and Rico."Will you guys come with me?" Before Skipper could reply, Marlene turned away. "But I don't have money."

"You could just make them presents-" Private started off, but was interrupted yet again by Marlene.

"No, it just won't do! It has to be really special, because they're the ones coming over here and they would be bringing presents too. Knowing Lavender and Selena, they are bound to buy me something. Delancy's just going to make something. Maybe bake a log cake. Oh, you guys should try it. It's really good."

"Log cake!" Rico exclaimed with a grin as he licked his beak. "Log cake!" Marlene nodded.

"She bakes really nice cakes, Rico. Just wait until she comes." Rico clapped enthusiastically.

"Yay!"

Skipper frowned and placed a flipper on Marlene, stopping her from doing anything. "Hold it there, sister. How are we to trust these animals? We don't even know them."

The otter rolled her eyes. "Of course you can trust them, they're my friends."

Private smiled. "Friends are enemies who haven't attacked yet, Marlene. At least," he frowned, "that is what Skippah's says. Ow." He rubbed his head after Rico slapped it while Skipper and Kowalski sighed.

"Oh-kay?" Her reply came out slow, before she shook her head. "Guys, just trust me on this. Lavender, Delancy and Selena are-"

"Alice alert!" All animals turned to Private as the penguin pointed over to the redheaded zookeeper making her way towards them.

"Move move move!" Skipper slid away, followed by the rest of the penguins and Marlene, leaving the chimps to stare after Alice as she walked past them with a 'Fragile', 'Keep Upright' crate.

Marlene ran all the way back to her habitat and peeked out to see what the human would do, while the penguins reached their ice floe, where they immediately started their 'smile and wave' routine, watching as Alice walked up to their very habitat with a board. It wasn't until the board made contact with the floe and Alice started walking on it did the penguins move.

"Is that a crate?" Private stared wide eyed at the wooden object in the zookeeper's hand.

Alice plopped the box, not too gently, onto the floe and dusted her hands. "There you go, you weird birds. A new friend to play with. Be nice."

It as quiet after Alice left with the penguins surrounding the strange and unmarked box. Skipper took one more look at it before turning to Kowalski, while Rico crept forward and frowned at the box.

"Kowalski," Skipper frowned at his lieutenant, not noticing Rico poking the box, and then proceeding to draw on it, "how come we don't know about these transfers?"

Just as Kowalski was about to reply, a loud thump came from the box. Rico jumped back in surprise, hacking up a crowbar and growling at it, but stopped when they heard a very angry voice. "Hello?! Live animal in here! LET ME OUT!"


End file.
